


"Honeymoon"

by isisisatis



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisisatis/pseuds/isisisatis





	"Honeymoon"

"Oh, lovely! Another message with wedding congratulations," Marcus drawled. "You wanna hear it?"

"Just go ahead, darling. You are better at answering them anyway," floated Stephen's mocking voice from the bathroom of their honeymoon suit on Mars.

To keep up their cover, some crew members of B5 had deemed it necessary to send faux messages congratulating them on their *wedding*. 

With a snort, he opened the latest outrageousness.

Unexpectedly, Neroon's face appeared on the screen and Marcus could literally feel the mischievousness oozing from his real husband's smirk.

"Dear Anla'shok Cole. I've heard congratulations are in order concerning a certain marriage. On Minbar it is custom to give some good advice to the couple. So as not to be amiss, my advice is the following: A wedding is a wonderful thing, but don't let it become a habit!"

 

The End


End file.
